


Tidal Wave II: Midnight Angel

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Fox'n Alex wake up together after Alex's seduction of Fox in "Tidal Wave"





	Tidal Wave II: Midnight Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Tidal Wave II: Midnight Angel by Dr. Ruthless and PaulaMP

Date: 24-Dec-98 19:50:06   
Midnight Angel   
by Dr. Ruthless and PaulaMP (Sequel to "Tidal Wave")   
RATED NC-17 for squidgy thoughts, naughty mindedness and boy on boy hot stuff. You have been warned.   
SUMMARY: M/K - Fox'n Alex wake up together after Alex's seduction of Fox in "Tidal Wave"   
DISCLAIMER: They are too ours, but they were switched at birth and now we can't prove it.   
SPOILERS - Vague for Dreamland   
ARCHIVE - Sure, just let us know where   
FEEDBACK - Please! and   
ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Frankie for her hard work on beta. *Many* thanks to Dr. Ruthless who was the "driver" and let me go along for the ride! :-) 

* * *

Alex Krycek was totally blissed out. He sprawled out on the floor of Fox Mulder's apartment, lying on his belly with his feet in the air, reading the newspaper and eating a chocolate chip cookie while he waited for Mulder to return with breakfast for them both. He wore a pair of Mulder's sweat pants and a white T-shirt, and his hair, still damp from the shower, glistened in the sunlight from the window. All he needed to make this day perfect, was a coffee and Mulder himself. 

//It's the modern equivalent of 'a book of verse, a flask of wine and thou' //he mused. //a tall non-fat latte, a New York Times, and thou, though if I really had to I could live without the first two if I just have thou! // 

He closed his eyes, recalling the night before. He had turned up expecting to fight with Mulder, and ended up sleeping beside him, waking in the night to kiss and be kissed, as the two of them discovered that they did not actually hate each other at all.

//I don't know what I'm thinking of. I should just take off and run as far away as I can, but I'm not going to. I can't remember ever feeling quite this relaxed and carefree before. It's almost like a dream. I think I love him.// 

Beside the window, Mulder's telephone rang, and he heard Mulder's voice kick in as the answering machine picked up.

"I can't come to the phone right now. I'm entertaining a *very* special guest." Mulder's voice was a purr, and he made the sentence ooze with sexual innuendo. 

Alex's brow furrowed. What the heck was happening here? When had Fox recorded that? 

The door flew open, and Mulder himself stood there bearing paper sacks from which came a savory smell that reminded Alex that he was starving. Mulder closed the door and took his burden through to the kitchen, where he could be heard rattling plates as he prepared breakfast for the two of them. He took off his jacket, tossing it negligently over the back of a chair and carried out a plate on which a pair of "Egg McMuffins" and a mound of hash browns was reclining. He returned a moment later with a couple of oversized containers of coffee, and handed one down to Alex.

"Oh, gourmet cookery, Mulder! Macdonald's, huh? You really know how to show a guy a good time. You know what? I really prefer food!" His grimace of apparent distaste was spoiled by the loud sound of his stomach rumbling.

Alex rolled over lazily and lay, coffee balanced on his chest, gazing dreamily up at the other man through spiky lashes. He sighed. 

Mulder poked at him with the toe of one of his sneakers. "Come on lazy=

He was now waiting, as he had done each night for the past few days, searching the street hopefully, offering prayers to whatever deity might listen that Alex would come tonight. 

He had dressed with care. He was wearing a silk shirt, open at the neck, and a pair of black jeans. His feet were bare, and his sleeves were rolled back to his elbows. He had wrapped a number of packages in Christmas paper, and 

 they were piled in a corner beside the fish tank. He had made an attempt to put up some decorations, and there was a huge bunch of mistletoe hanging from the centre of the light fixture. Mulder was leaving nothing at all to chance.

His stereo, rarely used, was playing softly. He had put on a couple of CDs and the sound of REM was washing through the apartment. The smell of something spicy and Italian wafted from his kitchen. Mulder, who had slept very badly since the night he had spent with Alex, sank down onto the couch to wait. There was nothing else he could do now except wait.

***************************

He awoke with a start. The music was finished, and the snow was banking against his window, obscuring the view of the street below. His feet were cold, and he stirred himself, intending to go to the bedroom and find some socks. Dragging himself up off the couch he looked at the time and saw that it was only a few minutes short of midnight. He closed his fist, knuckling eyes that were suddenly full with tears.

"Oh, God, Alex!" Forlornly, he stood up and turned to go into his bedroom. Sitting in his armchair, white beard flying, hood pulled down over his cotton wool eyebrows, was a Santa Claus. Mulder practically jumped out of his skin.

"What the fuck?" He was over to the chair in two strides, grabbing the front of the Santa's jacket, and hauling the man out of his seat. He was lighter than he appeared, and it seemed that much of Santa's bulk was padding. Once out of his chair, he proved to be at least as tall as Mulder. Mulder held on to the jacket and gritted his teeth in the Santa's face.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment? Anyone would think I have signs out inviting everyone over." He gave Santa a shake, and Santa appeared to grin beneath his cotton wool facial fuzz.

"Actually," a muffled voice said from behind the beard. "As a matter of fact you do!" The abused Santa was showing an alarming tendency to giggle, and finally Mulder's light bulb went on.

"Alex! Oh God, my Alex!" He ripped away cotton wool, facial fuzz, wire spectacles and hat in one smooth movement, and then swept Alex into a crushing embrace, lips fitting to lips as Alex turned his face up to the kiss. Mulder's arms went around the rotund figure, hands searching for a way to get his lover disentangled from the grotesque padding. His tongue teased over Alex's lips, snaking into the other man's mouth to discover his. Abandoning his attempts to find a way into that maddening jacket, he brought his hands up to cradle Krycek's face, deepening the kiss, sucking on Alex's tongue and trying as best he could to sink into Alex's skin, or have him become one with him. 

When at last he let Alex go, it was to find the buttons on the front of that maddening jacket, undoing them, and sliding his hands inside to find the warmth of his body within. As his arms went around him, pulling him close, Mulder leaned his head on Alex's shoulder and pressed as close to him as he possibly could.

 "I was terrified. I thought I'd never see you again. Oh, God, I'm so happy." Alex turned his head to press his lips onto Mulder's ear. For a minute more, they said nothing, then Alex, who had been running his hand over the silk on Mulder's back, pulled away, mouthing "Come on." as he drew Mulder in the direction of the bedroom. Mulder pulled back.

"Oh, no! I'm not that easy!" He grinned at Alex, and placed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth before he continued. "I've gone to a lot of trouble to set this up. You aren't going to short circuit even one little stage. He pressed Alex down into a seat, and stood back. "It's my turn to seduce you, and I've got the full routine all ready for you. I'm not going to miss a trick, I promise you. By the time I'm finished, we'll be able to compare notes and decide who's got the best technique! Get out of that dumb suit, and I'll go heat up supper." With that, he moved over to close the window drapes, extinguish the candle, and remove the sign that had been displayed all evening.

*************************************

The candlelight cast flickering shadows over the faces of the lovers. They had eaten dinner, and between them they had emptied a bottle of wine. Alex was smoking a cigarette as Mulder moved quietly about, replacing the CD, clearing dishes away into the kitchen, and pausing from time to time to touch Alex gently. Alex sat smiling, his eyes bright as they followed Mulder around the room. As the music began to play, Mulder took Alex's hand and pulled him up. 

"Dance with me?"

"Oh yeah!" As the slow driving rhythm, and the intricate saxophone of Ultravox's "Hiroshima, Mon Amour" filled the air, the two of them clung to each other and swayed. Mulder smiled down at Alex, whose head was on his shoulder and began to tug at him just a bit. Alex looked up into mischievous eyes. "I thought we were taking this slow."

Mulder grinned as he looked off to the side and toward the ceiling light from which sprigs of mistletoe hung. "Oh, we are." 

Alex's eyes followed to where Mulder looked and his chuckle reverberated around the room. "I must admit I didn't have you figured for a traditionalist Fox." Still swaying to the music, Alex began to guide them toward the center of the room. "Did you really think you would have to trick me into kissing you?"

Mulder was still grinning. "Well, I couldn't be too sure. It certainly took you long enough to take me up on my answering machine messages.

Alex's smile had not disappeard either. "Well, maybe if you had thrown a 'Hey Alex' in there somewhere."

Mulder looked at Alex increduously and laughed. "With the people that listen in on my phone?" The men had arrived under the mistletoe and Fox could feel the hard length of Alex's body through the denim and silk. He glanced up at the sprigs of greenery and berries and back down at Alex. "But enough talk. Just show me how traditional *you* can be." Mulder, reconsidering what he planned for the evening, paused as he leaned toward Alex and his eyes sparkled impishly. "Well, at least for a minute or two."

Then Fox turned serious as he put his hand up to cup Alex's chin, raising it so that he could cover those soft lips with his, his tongue slipping inside the other man's mouth, discovering all over again the langourous pleasure of tongue on tongue. Alex drew a sharp breath, and proceeded to kiss him back so hard that his toes curled up. His hand went to cup Fox's behind and pull him in against the hardening bulge in the front of his jeans. He moaned softly as he felt an answering hardness pressing against him. Their kiss deepened, mouth bruising mouth as they clung to each other. Mulder's arm around Alex's waist held him against his straining body, and his other hand, buried in the shiny hair of the back of his head, kept his mouth glued into that kiss. Alex could feel his knees growing weak as Mulder continued to explore his mouth. 

"Am I getting this right? Are we ready for the next stage yet?" 

Alex cocked an eyebrow at the taller man quizzically. 

"What next stage, Fox?"

"Hmmm..let me see, how does it go? 'Wine me, dine me, 69 me!' I think that was it!" His grin broadened as Alex lifted his head to stare at him with a faintly shocked expression. "You didn't think you were getting out of here without putting out for me, did you? This is a seduction, baby! Your ass is mine!"

Alex smiled again. "Fox," he said quietly "it always has been."

Fox Mulder felt his breath stop as he digested that statement. As it sank in, he groaned, holding Alex to him as hard as he could, mouth once again sliding over the other man's lips as he tasted him, drank him, drowned in him. Pulling back briefly, he grabbed a candlestick from the table, and leading Alex, he headed for the bedroom.

"I've got this all set up! Just you wait!"

****************************

Undressing Alex was interesting. Mulder had thought it would be a matter of seconds before he and Alex were skin on skin, but his fingers were shaking, and the buttons were sticking. After his third attempt to undo the button on the other man's jeans, Mulder was preparing to rip the damned things off his lover's body. Alex, faintly alarmed, pulled away and began to unfasten the offending button, saying mildly. 

"If ever I want to go out in public again, I'm gonna need to keep warm, Fox." Grinning widely, he wriggled out of his pants, leaving Mulder twitching with lust as he stretched to take off the T-shirt he was wearing. Finally he stood naked in front of Mulder, maliciously smiling as he surveyed the effect he was having on his lover. 

Fox ran his hands over him, licking his ear, his cheek, finally fixing his lips on the other man's neck, sucking until the fair skin there began to turn red. He lowered Alex onto the bed, grinding his pelvis into him as he did so. Alex whimpered, and put his hand down to unfasten Fox's zipper, pushing the harsh denim of his jeans down, freeing his penis to press against him as he held him tightly. At last they were lying together, hands exploring each others' bodies, mouths wandering over each other as they uttered barely audible declarations of love. 

Lying pressed alongside Alex, Mulder drew his head back, taking in the beauty of him as he lay, head thrown back in abandon. His white throat was bared to him as he arched, eyes closed, inviting Mulder's caresses. He was biting his lip. The ruin of his left arm was tucked into the tumbled pillows and he had his other hand twisted into Fox's hair. As Fox slid his hands up and down on Alex's hardness, and listened to the gasping breath that told of Alex's growing need. Mulder spoke gently, knowing that he was taking a step he would never be able to retreat from.

"Alex, Alex love, listen to me." The green eyes flew open as Alex realized that Fox's voice held urgency. "I'm so sorry about the things I said to you that morning. I hadn't thought things through. I'd be really glad if you could help me. You and I both know you have sometimes...um ...used different tactics than I do as we deal with this conspiracy, so it never dawned on me that we would ever be working toward the same end. If you can work with me, it would be wonderful. I'm just not used to needing help - accepting help - it's a new thing for me." Alex's eyes shone. The hand that was tangled in Mulder's hair pulled his head down, and Alex's mouth fastened onto Fox's in a kiss that began gently, sweet darts of his tongue that searched out pleasure points, teasing them into tingling fire. Rolling to cover him, Alex deepened his kiss, pressing him down and running his hand down to squeeze his cock, rubbing an exploratory thumb over the moisture glistening on the tip. 

As Fox gasped and writhed, Alex slowly worked his hand down to draw lazy circles around his tight asshole, moist finger dipping, pressing, working its way in to the heat of the channel there. As he pushed his finger in to stroke Fox's prostate, he released Fox's mouth and dropped his head, working his way down with gentle nips and licks, pausing to suck a nipple into his mouth and nibble, before working delicately south once more. Reaching Fox's belly, Alex ran his tongue around the shadow of his navel, before drawing in a huge breath and blowing a resounding raspberry. Fox convulsed. Alex snickered and then, while Fox was drawing breath to protest, he opened his lips and sucked the full length of his cock inside his mouth and down his throat. Fox went wild. His hips bucked crazily and as Alex held him, mouth sucking, fingers stroking and probing, Fox felt the rush of his orgasm explode somewhere behind his balls, throwing out fiery streamers of hot, sweet electricity along his cock, up his spine, and across his belly. He came. Shouting words of love to the man who held him. 

As he subsided, lying limply, sweat-bathed and skin flushed, he looked ruefully at Alex.

"That wasn't supposed to happen just yet. I've got all these things I want to do to you." His voice tailed off. Alex was eyeing him speculatively, rather the way that a cat would eye a mouse. "Go for it, Fox. I won't stop you." Alex flung himself to lie back amongst the pillows, his hand still stroking circles onto the skin of Mulder's shoulder. Mulder breathed deeply, and then climbed out of the bed. Padding off to the other room, he returned with a package, which he tossed onto Alex's chest. 

"Here, this is for you." He grinned, and disappeared again. A moment later, as Alex was methodically working his thumbnail under the tape of the package, Mulder returned with the champagne bucket, now filled with ice, and a bottle of the wine. "Oh Lord, Alex! I had you pegged as the type who would rip and tear, don't tell me you're a methodical unpicker of parcels...I can't stand it!"

Alex flashed him a smile. "Instant gratification is OK in it's way, but I like my pleasures to last..." His smile turned malicious as he surveyed his own state of arousal. His prick stood tall, and as he finally removed all the wrapping from his gift, he pulled out a pair of cheap, fur lined handcuffs. "Oh, please!" He held them out, smile widening as he extended his wrist. "Do it to me! Give me all you've got!" Mulder clasped them onto him, fastening the other link to the headboard, and then moved to sit astride his chest, bringing the bottle of champagne with him. 

The sound of the champagne bottle was very loud in the small bedroom. The music still played in the other room, but the smoky tones of Amanda Marshall were eclipsed by the shriek that rang out as cold wine spilled from the top of the bottle to pour onto Alex's chest.

"Fox, you bastard! Yob tvoyu mat!" He writhed from side to side, trying to escape from the freezing champagne that dripped onto him, but because of Mulder's weight on top of him, coupled with the forced immobility that the cuff had imposed, all he could do was curse! Fox laughed down at him, tenderly stroking the red face.

"What was that you just said? Were you insulting me by any chance?" Fox's grin was wide, as he scrambled off Alex's chest, placing the cold bottle on his tummy for a second, and then turning it so that the wine began to pour onto his stomach. "I'm going to have to punish you for calling me names! What did you call me anyway?"

"Not you..." choked Alex, "Not you, your mother!" 

"Oh, you are a very bad boy. You will definitely have to pay for that!" Fox put the bottle back into the bucket and began to lap at the pooled wine that had collected in Alex's navel. As he drank, Alex's whimpers faded. "Are you cold, baby? Is that what the problem is?" Casually seizing the candle, Fox tilted it, and drizzled hot wax up and down the tender flesh of Alex's thighs. Alex screamed. His erection was impossibly hard, and he squirmed in his attempt to get some pressure on it. 

"Oh God! Fox, please. Please....!" His words deteriorated into incoherent sounds as Fox began to lick the length of him in long, sweeping movements. Taking hold of his cock with one hand, Fox proceeded to lick around its head, swirling his tongue over the ridge, tasting him and making him arch to try and get more, further, deeper. Fox took a healthy swallow of the champagne, and then dipped his head back to Alex's penis, taking it all in, the cold wine bathing it and making Alex's eyes bug out. Finally, Mulder took the ice cube he had been nursing, and pushed it into Alex. The combination of ice and heat when Fox went down on him made him shriek once more. Fox gave a low laugh and then wriggled up to share a kiss. Alex was gasping and panting, and Mulder could see that he was very close to the edge.

"Alex, I don't want you to come for a minute, just give me a moment. Can you do that for me? Can you hold on?" Alex groaned, but nodded. Mulder kissed him once more then moved away, searching for lube. Warming it in his hand, he began to apply it to Alex's cock, stroking it on with long hard strokes that made Alex moan and catch his breath. Finally, Mulder straddled Alex once more, and with a determined wriggle, plunged Alex's penis deep within him. Alex yelled once again, and the incredible sensation of being inside the man he loved was almost more than he could bear. He could feel liquid fire bubbling up inside him, and as Mulder began to rise and fall on him it erupted to flow in torrents of joy around his cock. He felt himself spurting wildly, and his body went rigid as wave after wonderful wave of pleasure jolted through him. At last he collapsed limply, and Fox fell onto his chest, murmuring soft words of endearment as they lay together.

"Jesus, Fox! I thought when we were together last time it was your first...?" He gave Mulder a speculative look from beneath the veil of his eyelashes.

"It was. I've never been with another man. I've done my homework though. I can't tell you how many books I've been through this past week." He smiled wryly. "It was a real education. I' m good for a whole bunch of surprises!"

"Not tonight. I think you broke something. I'm totally unable to move, and I'm all sticky." Alex lay in a tumbled heap, watching as Fox released him from the handcuffs.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" grinned Mulder, tugging his lover to his feet and leading him out of the bedroom to the bathroom. As they passed the phone, it rang, and Mulder's Christmas message was played.

"This is Fox Mulder. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, because I hope I'm going to be making love to the person I love more than anything. The champagne is chilling and the candles are waiting. I hope your Christmas is as wonderful as mine is going to be. Leave me a message, and I'll call you back when I come back to earth." 

END


End file.
